Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests None Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests Negan Howdy fellas (No, I can't use F-word at this serious moment, heh). This is my first attempt at Comic Viewer... and also my very first request. I have been on the wiki since 2012 and continue to stay active, having reached over 2000 edits on this wiki. In my opinion, the Comics Series is the most important and representative section of the wiki. I usually check The Walking Dead.com everyday to check for new updates from the comics, even the monthly sales for each issue. I'm up to date on issues 1-134 (mainly the current and ongoing saga) and am trying to edit more into the Comic Series and update the new information for the issues. I've also made new pages such as the members of The Whisperers. Once the latest issue is released, I usually post the pictures on the galleries for each character. If you think I'm not ready for it yet, then I totally understand and respect that. If you can leave your support and opinions here, I'd appreciate that. Thanks! Negan (talk) 04:55, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Definitely, Negan is a great editor that uploads many images of the comic characters right when the issue comes out. He's fast and efficient, so I see no reason why not to support.--Devinthe66 (talk) 05:01, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Negan has been contributing to the wiki for a while, and he's always ready to engage the community about the latest issues, characters and comic trivia. I think he'll do a great job. The Artist Formerly Known as Caulk (talk) 05:17, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Negan has been editing the Comic Pages more often than most, Imo he deserved the staff position a while ago. --Kovarro (talk) 05:19, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers'' is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Video Gamers The primary focus of '''Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests Kovarro Hey Guys, since Doms request is being voted on and many people have made the case that we don't have enough Novel Readers, I thought I'd apply for my final staff position. Currently, I have read all novels, including the newly released Descent, and so far I have edited Novel pages on multiple occasions, adding quotes to nearly all the character pages, fixing pages with near to no information, and I am currently updating character pages, adding info from Descent. So yeah, thanks all :) --Kovarro (talk) 09:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) : The baeness WILL BE READ WITH THIS STAFF POSITION if Kovarro is promoted. ily A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 12:14, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Definitely, I have seen Kovarro edit many novel pages in the past couple days, most of them being edits to character pages from Descent who had barely any content in them. They really needed to be edited and he did it. This is no question for me, Kovarro deserves this. You have my full support. --Devinthe66 (talk) 13:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I've seen Kovarro editing the novel pages lately, he's built up quite a number of edits. We need more novel readers. I fully support. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 03:54, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Like what the others said. Wiki Activity's getting full of Novel pages while editing, thanks to Kov. I say he should replace Ghost's spot (naw, just kidding). But seriously, Ghost and Kov are the only people I've seen who deals Novel pages actively. Does he deserve this position? Totally, and you got my full support. Kov. Negan (talk) 18:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) yes Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 21:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) We need more Novel Readers The Pig of the Wikia (talk) 23:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Of course! We need a lot more Novel Readers right now, and the only people I see editing articles from the novels are Ghost and Kov. After all you've done for the wiki's novel pages, you need the position! [[User:Juanmaseta|'Trekkie Monster']] 21:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) I actually thought he had novel reader for a while, and that was why he had so many edits in that area, but learning that he wasn't a novel reader, I figured I should support him. 08:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks all for supporting me with these kind words! Much appreciated everyone!! --Kovarro (talk) 08:50, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Kovaro is one of the few dedicated novel readers who would be willing to do work and keep the wiki up to date, and that's awesome. The Artist Formerly Known as Caulk (talk) 05:46, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Photographers Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests Category:Content